


day*4. MY INTERNET SPACE

by eloveated



Series: JAEHYUNGPARKIAN*WEEK [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day4, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, M/M, day6shipweeks2018, myspace - Freeform, spaceau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloveated/pseuds/eloveated
Summary: brian is bored, and maybe, just maybe, myspace can fix this.





	day*4. MY INTERNET SPACE

myspace!au

*

 

https://twitter.com/foreverymyday/status/971658235441659904?s=21

 

i'm out of ideas, so I turned to Twitter to save my sorry ass XD

\\\but I don't know a single thing about myspace, so I'm so sorryyyy//

***

"people hook up on myspace all the time, right?"

sungjin looks at his friend as if he's grown two heads. "why... why do you ask?"

"i'm too shy to ask someone out directly, but i think i can do it online..."

sungjin eyes the silver-haired boy and asks, "but aren't you too young to fuck someone over the internet?"

the boy groans and passes a hand through his cheekbone-length bangs.  "i'm in college, and you're not my eomma. and you're also no help at all, hyung."

"whatever you say, younghyun." sungjin shrugs his shoulders and sips on his coke. "but i still think it's not a good idea."

brian decides to ignore his hyung's opinion and defiantly opens up his myspace. he's been snooping around this one girl's page for a little while, and she seems to be open about meeting up with guys. she lives in seoul, where his college is located, and he's up for a small trip if it means he can hook up with a pretty girl like her. she's american, he remembers, and she always types all of her posts in english. so, with shaking fingers, the nervous boy opens a private chat with user_~◇Baby Kae◇~.

user_YoungK♡ : *private chat message to user_~◇Baby Jae◇~ *

user_YoungK♡ : hey baby girl;)

user_YoungK♡ : wanna hav a fun time 2nit;))

he waits for a reply, staring at his computer screen in anticipation. 

user_~◇Baby Jae◇~ : wrong person

shit. younghyun's fingers slam onto his keyboard as soon as he registers that he typed a 'J' instead of a 'K.'

user_YoungK♡ : o shit

user_YoungK♡ : u rite

he curiously clicks on the user's profile to see a slew of sarcastic messages made in reply to other people and some motivational shit. in the upper right corner is a folder labeled 'Music' and in the left — a picture of some lanky, purple-haired kid who looks kinda emo in brian's opinion. he goes back to the chat and types,

user_YoungK♡ : sry dud 

a few moments go by before another message pops up on his screen. 

user_~◇Baby Jae◇~ : fuck off brian

brian gasps out loud and earns a weird look from sungjin, who thinks he's doing homework right now. younghyun angrily slams out a reply. 

user_YoungK♡ : it's young k asshol

user_YoungK♡ : how u even no my nam

user_~◇Baby Jae◇~ : description

brian clicks on his own user profile in confusion, looking at the description. sure enough, amid all the links to his different music-themed folders is a sentence in which he introduces himself as brian. how could he forget to take that down?!

user_YoungK♡ : o fuc

user_YoungK♡ : im changing that

sungjin calls out to brian that he's leaving, and the boy waves a goodbye to him. then he looks back at his screen to see a pair of new messages from whoever the hell he's talking to. 

user_~◇Baby Jae◇~ : good luck

user_~◇Baby Jae◇~ : now leave me alone and go back to finding ur baby girl

the silver-haired boy suddenly remembers what he had planned to do that night and shudders in disgust at himself. he finds himself wanting to talk more to this sarcastic asshole instead so he can get to know him better. 

user_YoungK♡ : wait!!!

user_YoungK♡ : NO!!

user_YoungK♡ : dont leabe me alon!

user_YoungK♡ : im awkward af

he hesitates and then desperately clicks out,

user_YoungK♡ : and im lonely

he bites on his nail in apprehension as he waits for a reply to come in. and when it does, a smile folds onto his cheeks. 

user_~◇Baby Jae◇~ : let's skype

user_~◇Baby Jae◇~ : i want you to sing this one song for me

the smile widens and younghyun's eyes shyly crinkle. 

user_YoungK♡ : only if you sing with me

a few replies fly in, causing the boy's breath to hitch for some reason. 

user_~◇Baby Jae◇~ : deal

user_~◇Baby Jae◇~ : my skype name is the same as my myspace

user_~◇Baby Jae◇~ : call me

younghyun frantically copies the boy's username and opens his skype. as soon as the 'add' button flashes, he pastes the name in and clicks to begin a video call. the call is immediately picked up, a blocky image appearing on Brian's screen. soon enough, the quality improves, and the staticky sound is broken by a soft, "hey."

brian frantically tries to fix his hair and whispers back, "hi."

the purple-haired boy seems to adjust his camera, and then the staticky sounds are gone and the video quality is much better than before. and it all just knocks the breath out of brian. "so brian. who even writes such cringey things to girls? if you wanna hook up with someone, at least make it smooth..."

"... shut up. i've never done something like that before. it was the first time." he bashfully stops and turns his face away from his laptop to rub at his red cheeks. "and it's also the last."

the silver-haired boy slowly turns his face back to the camera and catches sight of the most precious thing he's seen all week. the purple-haired boy is holding his hand over his mouth, cheeks pink, and his glasses are starting to slip down his nose. 

"hey... you alright?"

"...yes." the boy removes his hand from his face, and brian nearly coos at seeing the smile on his face. "it's just... i just thought of what song i want to sing with you."

"wait." brian grabs his guitar from beside him and absentmindedly strums it. "your name is jae, right?"

the purple-haired boy hums. "so?"

"why did you choose the username you did?"

jae pauses, then picks up his own guitar to strum at it as well, soon finding harmony with brian's strumming. "because i've been looking for someone to call me that for a while."

brian feels his heartbeat speed up for some reason and murmurs out, "wh-what song did you want to sing together? i can sing and play as long as i know it."

a soft smile settles on jae's lips and the boy starts to strum a familiar tune. "lucky. you know it, right? jason and colbie?"

"of course," brian breathes, and then he is joining in and strumming his guitar. 

"do you hear me? i'm talking to you..." they sing the song, first jae with his emotional voice singing jason's words, then brian with his soulful vocals singing colbie's words. 

their voices soon meld together into one medium, honey spilling into syrup, low spinning into high. their guitars hum along to their connected voices. and brian feels so, so close to jae right now, even though they just met over the internet. even though they have barely had a proper conversation. it just... feels right. in that cliche, myspace kind of way. he really wants to get to know jae better. hopefully he'll even get to meet the boy someday...

minutes pass after the vibration of the last note lingers in the air. it's silent, only the sound of their breathing and the slight buzz of the call audible. then jae is shyly smiling and asking, "hey, brian. wanna be my best friend?"

"sure," younghyun breathes out, his heart palpitating from the playful look in jae's eyes. "but why?"

"i want to slowly fall in love with you, i think." and then the call is ending, and brian is holding onto his chest to keep his heart from bursting. 

*

Happy international women's day!!! :)


End file.
